1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backing up media libraries and, more particularly, to backing up items in a media library on multiple storage mediums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, music has been purchased at music stores or music departments of larger stores. A consumer will visit the music store or department and manually browse for albums or compact discs (CDs) of interest. Often, the music in the music store or department is categorized by genre, and then indexed by artist. For example, genre can include rock, country, pop, soul, jazz, etc. After the consumer selects an album or CD of interest, the consumer proceeds to a check-out register to pay for the album or CD being purchased.
In recent years music delivery or distribution over the Internet has become popular. Due to the advances in efficient file formats, such as MP3 and MPEG4, the size of media files have become small enough to make their download via the Internet practical. Also, technological advances have led to higher-speed Internet connections and lower cost of memory. The combination of these advances make downloading media files, such as for music and videos, manageable and not too time consuming. Normally, client-side programs assist a user with interaction via the Internet with a server computer that stores available media files. In this way, a user of a client-side program is able to browse, preview, purchase and/or download available media files over the Internet.
Once media files have been downloaded, it is often desirable to backup the media files. This is particularly important where the downloaded media files have been purchased from an online media store, since it would be undesirable to have to re-purchase the same media files in the event of a loss of data. In order to backup the media files, it is typically necessary to manually copy the desired media files to a storage medium. This manual backup process is tedious and time-consuming.
Thus, there is a need for an improved backup process that enhances user satisfaction.